Gypsum Hamata
Gypsum Hamata is played by Jovy Opal Vuanguard Basic Species based skills A tough and near bulletproof carapace Immense natural strength An acidic slime that is irregularly produced between the spaces in the carapace Vertical climbing capabilities Weapon Gyrumi is a urumi (bladed whip) that folds up and connects to protect his soft underbelly and the whip part allows him to participate in combat from his generally immobile position. Hyurmi when in its folded position it also forms a sniper rifle in front of his human part. Skills Gypsum is incredibly strong and can lift or toss almost anything or anyone with ease Weakness Because of what Gypsum is, he is vulnerable to being flipped over on his back and disabled until another person comes to help him up. He is also vulnerable to psychological attacks. He also has a big turning circle which makes him vulnerable to fast opponents. Extreme heat is also an effective weapon against him as the heat could cook him alive from the inside as it leaks through his carapace Appearance Physical appearance Gypsum is a faunus of sorts and he can easily be divided into his faunus and human parts. The majority of his body is his faunus half which is in an S shape. The top of his body is made up of a thick yellowish-green carapace which goes down into a flat tail with an unusable pincer at the end. At the front of his faunus part is a beetle like head that lacks any eyes or a brain. It does have a usable mouth, which looks like a beetle head with a jaw and teeth, which can be used to bite down on objects or consume them. His weight is supported by two large and blunt scythe like limbs attached to his faunus part. He also has two much smaller ones at the back of his faunus body but these face backwards and can’t be used for combat. The side of his faunus body is also covered with twenty small millipede like limbs which are used to climb up vertical surfaces and they help with swimming. The underside of his faunus body is covered by a dark green and relatively soft slimy flesh. Near the back of this soft spot of flesh is his human part which looks almost fused onto his faunus body. His legs and lower chest can be seen vaguely outlined in the faunus flesh. The upper portion of his faunus body is on the part of his Faunus body that starts to curve up. He appears to be a young white male who, besides the obvious, normal looking. Weight 600 pounds Length Six feet long Outfit Gypsum usually wears his modified Beacon academy outfit as it is the most comfortable but he can wear some larger shirts on his human part. Personality Overview Despite being gigantic, Gypsum is generally soft and well spoken individual who would never hurt someone outside of combat even though he often accidentally hurts people. He is a bit shy but quite obsessive over his friends or acquaintances. He can be described as fanatically attracted to people he likes and having no sense of when someone doesn't want him around. Telling him he is not wanted can anger him severely or sadden him to the point of depression if told so outright. Quirks Gypsum grows attached quickly to new people who show him kindness or fictional characters. Voice He sounds like Garrus from mass effect Backstory Gypsum was born as a normal human in Hamata mansion located somewhere in the woods of Mistral. He was treated normally and with kindness and he is the only one in his family to actually attend school in Mistral. He was sociable, made tons of friends, and he was incredibly smart for his age. Though like most children he was curious and he stumbled into his mother’s lab while she was away. This is where he found his faunus half, in a tank of water slowly growing with the name tag on it. “Gypsum” it read. Of course he panicked. His childish thoughts ran wild of what it was and what it could mean and why it had his name. He tried to run out the room but this is where his mother stepped in. “It's such a shame” she said “I wanted you to get a bit older before you found out.” He was confused. Found out what? An experiment she made with his name? But he didn’t have much time to think. His mother grabbed Gypsum and hit him on the wall until he passed out. Then she went to work When Gypsum awoke he felt...odd. Heavy with odd feelings all around his body. But he felt refreshed in a way. He was in his bed and he tried to move his legs but...they weren’t there? He tried again and a sharp feeling of pain coursed through his body. What was happening?! This is when he came to his full senses and could analyze himself thoroughly. Now he understood...he understood why mother’s experiment had his name on it. They were both now one. He tried to go back to school but he saw the reactions of the children and adults and he shuddered in horror...he was a monster. He saw old friends turn into enemies, barraging him with insults. The teachers there asked him to go home and a search was put out for Madam Hamata. They soon moved away from Mistral and closer to another much smaller town in the kingdom. This is where he would live out the rest of his childhood. It was much easier to convince a small tightnit town that he was a normal living being like anyone else. He went to school and made new friends and as he got older he would help around the town or defend against grimm. Though this was all against the wishes of his mother. Mother would tell Gypsum that this wouldn’t be the smartest idea, that the villagers would treat him like a freak and it would be like Mistral all over again. But even at a young age Gypsum was dangerous and she couldn’t control his actions much and her control slipped as he became older and older. Then one day she just went away when he was eight. He had mixed feelings about it. One one hand he was free from her shackles while in another he lost the only family he had. He moved in with the local blacksmith and worked labor intensive jobs around the village. He was happy, he felt like a normal boy. Though he would continue to get bigger this feeling of being needed by the people of the village kept him from feeling like he was a monster. It kept him sane when the villagers praised him when he took on an Ursa by himself or cleared a forest in a week. It wouldn’t be until his eighteenth birthday when he saw his mother again. She calmly told him that he had to leave the village for a while and work for her and that once his work was complete he could come back. Of course he said no and the next day the village was set on fire. He busted down houses and grabbed anyone he could find but there was just too much fire. He had to leave or else he himself would die. He could only save five people and he led them to the nearest village. He dare not go into it though. Once the survivors were safe his mother stepped in front of him and said “All those poor innocent people you had grown so attached to died because you didn’t listen to me. I’ll do the same to this one if you disobey me again. I want you to go and become a huntsman and await further instruction.” With sorrow and grief gripping his heart, he accepted his mother’s orders and took a boat from Mistral to Vale where he enrolled at Beacon academy using faked papers his mother had given him. Gallery Gypsum Color.png Category:Characters